


Make Me Feel Something Other Than My Own Pain

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Lloyd, lloyd has a mental break down and just drowns his feelings in sex, not very much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Lloyd just loses it and covers his feelings with sex





	Make Me Feel Something Other Than My Own Pain

**Author's Note:**

> wow first fic on this account and it's smut  
> n i c e
> 
> it's probrably not even good smut, I did what I could

When I walked through Lloyd’s bedroom door I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to expect. Maybe him playing on his Xbox or even singing his heart out. I sure wasn’t expecting to see him collapsed on the floor sobbing so hard he struggled to breath.  
I must have dropped my phone onto the ground because he glanced up at me and curled up, half pulling his hoodie over his face. After being frozen in place for a few seconds I sprinted over, dropping to my knees to pull the blonde into my arms.  
His face was red and covered in tear streaks. His breathing was irregular from hiccuping and coughing. I had never seen him this way before. Sure at school he got made fun of, a lot, but he normally took it like a champ.  
After a few minutes of hugging him and telling him it’s be ok he still hadn’t calmed down. Every once in a while he’d get out a ‘Jay’ or ‘I just want to die’. It broke my heart when he’d say that so I just held him closer.  
“It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay Lloyd,” I whispered and he sobbed.  
“No I won't, i’m not okay,”  
“It’s okay,”  
“No it’s not!” He screamed, struggling to get out of my hold. “I’m not ok and i’ll never be ok!” The next few seconds went by in a blur. One second I was holding Lloyd the next he pushed away from me and screamed on the floor, broken.  
I sat there frozen as I witnessed one of my best friends at his lowest, scream crying on the floor. There was nothing I could do except wait for him to tire himself out.

I had left the room after Lloyd had told me to. He said he just needed time to be alone. As much as I don't like the thought I nodded and went to the living room, taking a seat on their couch. The bathroom door opened and Lloyd stepped out, sitting next to me. His tear streaks were gone but his eyes were still glassy and his face still red.  
“I’m sorry for freaking out on you,” His voice was hoarse and he fidgeted with his fingers. I took a deep breath and sat up to sit next to him.  
“It’s okay, we all have our struggles,” I replied placing my hand on his shoulder. Our voices were soft even though Lloyd’s mom was still at work.  
“I don't want to feel this way anymore Jay, you all seem so happy. Why can't I be happy?”  
“Maybe you just need a break,”  
“A break? I’m stuck with a shit dad, a mom who I know loves me but has no time for me, and a society that despises me!”  
“I don't despise you…”  
“I know Jay but it feels like everything is working against me,” He rubbed his hands against it face and sighed. “Just make me feel something else.” I frowned and sighed, pulling him closer.  
“The best I can do is give hugs,” He looked up and me and it felt like the world stopped for a second.  
“Make me feel different,” He whispered before leaning in and kissing me. My eyes widened in surprise but soon closed, kissing back. Lloyd ran his fingers through my hair as we sloppily kissed. Not gonna lie it was pretty good. Soon he was in my lap, our hands in eachothers hair. “Please Jay?” He asked pulling away. “Please just one time?” It took me a second but I nodded.  
“One time, okay? And if we’re going to do this you better have a condom,” I stated, there was no way i’d fuck him without protection.  
“Of course idiot,” He muttered and got up, headed to his bedroom. Those few moments he was gone were probably the most awkward moments in my life. Tucking the condom in my pocket he motioned me to follow him. “If we fuck on the couch i’ll never be able to look at it the same way again.”  
He didn't let me finish before shutting the door and pulling me onto his bed. We were kissing once again as he pulled off my scarf and pushed up my shirt. Tugging off my shirt I did the same to Lloyd. He nodded but told me to leave his binder on.  
In a matter of minutes we both were stripped of our clothes and our faces were red. “We really doing this?”  
“Hell yeah,” Lloyd replied and I nodded. He sat up on his knees and crawled over to me, rubbing himself against my dick. “I just want to feel better, even if it's just one night.” I let out a groan as he reached his hand down and stroked me.  
“Hand me the condom,” I asked and he handed it to me. Tearing the small package open I rolled it on. “You ready?” He nodded and moved forward.  
“Just let me go at my pace okay?” He asked and nodded. Pushing me onto my back he straddled my thighs, before scooting forward and rubbing my head through his folds. I let out a small moan before he pushed me inside himself, only an inch or so. We were both panting messes, us both having never done this before.  
Slowly he pushing on, before bottoming out in a few seconds. We both stayed still for a minutes before he rolled his hips, causing us both to bite our lip to not make noise. “Please fuck me.” He asked and I nodded, sitting up and pulling him onto my lap. The shift inside him made the blonde moan. Slowly pulling out and pushing back in we started a slow pace. Lloyd was clinging onto me, rolling his hips in time with my thrusts.  
Soon he was begging me to speed up. “Please Jay, faster!” He cried and I sped up, only to have him become louder. We were both close and I could hear him begging. “Please Jay, please, i’m so close, Jay!” With one last cry of my name he came, clinging onto me. That sent me over the edge and I buried myself into him, god bless the condom.  
We collapsed onto the bed both panting messes. Lloyd caught his breath sooner than me and sat up. “Well, that made me feel at least a bit better.” He muttered but sighed. “I don’t know why I wanted to do that, i’m sorry. You can be mad at me or hate me, you have every right to.”  
“Why would I ever do that Lloyd, you’re one of my closest friends and to be honest, if this was more than just a one time thing in your head I wouldn't mind if we stayed this way,”  
“That sounded better in your head didn't it?”  
“Much better in my head, but you know what I mean,”  
“Yeah, I do,”  
“So, things didn't start well but if you want to, would you be my boyfriend?” Lloyd gave me a soft smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.  
“You’d have to deal with all my depressing bullshit,” He pointed out and I shrugged.  
“And that’s something I wouldn't mind one bit,” I smiled and pull him into my lap, more of a soft cuddly way rather than lust filled way. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
“Well, I don't know about you but I’m in desperate need of a shower. I’m covered in sweat and my own gross stuff,” He joked and I agreed.  
“I’d join you but I dont think your showers big enough,”  
“Who's to say?”  
“Okay okay fine but we’re only showering, i’m spent,”  
“Fine,” He smiled and for the first time in a while it was an actual, genuine smile. Maybe he could have a bit more fun in the shower...

**Author's Note:**

> this was a wreck from start to finish but i dont give a shit anymore so eh


End file.
